The present disclosure relates to an apparatus for mounting equipment, such as solar panels, fans, air conditioning units, walkways, signage, facade, or ladders, on corrugated or ribbed metal roofs while preventing water leakage into the roof.
Corrugated, or ribbed metal roof structures are found in commercial and residential applications. Mounting equipment on corrugated or ribbed metal roofs provides particular challenges. For example, corrugated and ribbed structures have peaks and valleys. The valleys become a major water pathway during rain making a leak-resistant mounting structure a challenge. The inherently uneven surface of the corrugated or ribbed roof makes mounting equipment structures with sufficient stability and durability to withstand the elements challenging in comparison to mounting equipment structures to flat roof structures.
For the forgoing reasons, there is a need for an apparatus for mounting equipment to corrugated or ribbed metal roofs provides a leak resistant and stable mounting structure for the equipment.